esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Maha (deity)
Maha (Ajanic ملا), is one of the deities of Jahanism. A water deity, she's the personification of the legendary river Maha, in the Plain of Kashair. It is commonly believed to be an avatar of Ab, Jahanist elemental of Water, as well as wife of Arzimakil and mother of Shraman. Characteristics Maha is a benevelont deity, also known as The Wise, or The Counselor, due to her often offering advices and help to other deities, heroes, or even common men and women. Her powers are wide-ranging, and are almost always exercised through drinking or touching the waters of the river she lives in: from healing wounds to shielding from arrows, to dissipating negative emotions such as wrath. She speaks through the sounds of the river waves, composing beautiful and inspiring melodies, often under the light of the full moon (indeed her name in Ajanic means "light of full moon"). Myth Maha was one of the first being ever created on Earth. Moved by the sterile appearance of Kashair in the early days, she decided to bring life to it with her water, hence becoming the homonimous river. While the Kashairian civilization is thriving under her protection, she desperately falls in love with a young man, Arzimakil, who despite his young age is already a wise and benevolent warrior. Taking the appearance of a beautiful woman, Maha will helps Arzimakil overcoming the difficult challenges of his life; at the end, they can finally love each other, and from their union Shraman is born. After that, Maha returns to the river, from where she still counsels both her husband and her daughter. She's the one to advice Arzimakil not to push the young Jahan too much in his quest for demonstrating his worthiness to Shraman love, nor to hide his true identity from him for too long (both advices Arzimakil will fail to follow); she also suggests to Shraman to meet Jahan during his war against the Kashairians in a last, desperate, attempt of saving Arzimakil and the whole Kashairian civilization. After Shraman fails in her assignment, Arzimakil is killed in combat, and all Kashairian cities are subsequently destroyed, while the land is devastated. Suffering from the pain of seeing her whole work being annhilated, Maha slowly dries, however she bestows one last gift to Jahan: when he drinks her waters, he finally recovers from the blinding wrath which caused so much suffering and destruction. Cult Maha is still venerated by Jahanists all around New Tarajan. It is often called by men and women alike as dispenser of counsels and advices, and by pregnant women as protector of their pregnancy. House Rumaki has a particular veneration for this deity, to whome it often dedicated temples and commissioned artistic works. The old Cult of Shalimar believed that Maha was simply one of many avatars of Shalimar, and as such it venerated her as well, despite their general hostility toward Jahanist deities. The few adepts of the Cult keeps this tradition nowadays. Category:New Tarajan Category:Religion